


Fluffy Pink Towel

by Kym_Dee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A/U, Apartment Building AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: Short little one-shot about Betty and Jughead living in the same apartment building.Inspired by the prompt "My shower is broken, can I use yours?"





	Fluffy Pink Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Betty/Jughead Story and I had a great time writing. I hope you enjoy it! XOX

Betty had only been living in her new apartment for about a month when she heard a cautious almost shy knock on the front door. It took the sound of a second knock for her to realize that it was real. Her brain had first attributed it to the music she had playing in the background as she worked. She was the newest assistant editor at an online creative writing magazine and she often worked long hours in attempts to prove herself.

 

Before the inevitable third knock could connect with the door she hopped off of her queen sized bed and made strides across the room. Living in a studio apartment had its benefits as it only took a few steps. “Coming!” She called out to whoever was on the other side of the large industrial door.

 

She halted to peer uncertainly through the peep hole before making any motion to open it. Her heart leapt in her chest and her hands started to sweat. On the other side of the door was her across the hall neighbor. Her very tall, dark, and handsome across the hall neighbor.

 

She allowed herself a moment to inhale a gulp of oxygen before fiddling with the lock and sliding open the apartment door. She was still getting used to living in such an industrial apartment, brick walls and exposed pipes. The small town she grew up in had nothing like this, but that was half of the appeal.

 

“Hello.” She greeted a little too cheerfully, internally berating herself.

 

“Uh yes, um…hello.” He greeted back. They stared at each other wordlessly for an awkward moment. She didn’t mind the pause however as it allowed her eyes the chance to roam over his handsome face. She had crossed paths with him many times in the stairwells or as one of them was unlocking their door, but nothing as up close and personal as this.

 

His dark hair looked so soft beneath the gray crown shaped beanie she never saw him without and his eyes…she could get lost in his green eyes. She had noticed him the first day she had moved in. He was leaning against the brick wall near the front entrance smoking, leather jacket clad as tendrils of smoke escaped from between his lips and curled into the air. She had never felt anything like it before, normally it took her a while to build feelings for someone, but her feelings for him hit her all at once.

 

The man before her cleared his throat and broke the trance Betty had been under. “I’m sorry to barge in like this unannounced, but my shower’s broken and maintenance can’t fix it until tomorrow. Would it be…would you mind if I used yours?”

 

Her heart jumped for the second time that night at the thought of him in her apartment, let alone in her shower. She stood there almost too long before realizing he couldn’t read her mind. “Oh! Yes, of course!”

 

She always hated how terrible she was at camouflaging her emotions, but he seemed to get the idea. She could almost swear she saw a little smile attempt to appear on his gorgeous lips.

 

She moved aside to allow him entrance to the room; she could feel her long blonde ponytail swish as she headed to grab the man a towel. The man….she didn’t even know his name and he would be wet and naked just steps away from her in minutes.

 

“I’m Betty by the way.” She tried to tell him in the most nonchalant tone she could muster as her shaking hands passed him a fluffy pink towel. He graciously accepted it with a word of thanks. He placed the towel on the arm chair nearest to him so he could remove his leather jacket.

 

He didn’t seem to get the hint to give his name as he headed for the open bathroom door in the corner of the room. She stared at his retreating figure as she tried to piece him together. He was a very intriguing mystery.

 

He paused just as he reached the threshold to the bathroom. “Jughead” He told her with a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder at the blonde and shut the door.

 

Seconds later the sound of water turning on could be heard over the melody of her forgotten play-list.

 

Her eyes snapped to the arm chair.

There sat perfectly folded a fluffy pink towel.      

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
